Mr. Blobby
"Mr Blobby" is a song performed by character Mr Blobby, infamous for appearing in the TV programme Noel's House Party. The song peaked at No. 1 on the UK Singles Chart on 11 December 1993 and spent a total of three weeks at the top. It was written by Philip Raxster, produced by Paul Shaw and David Rogers and was released on 22 November 1993. Lyrics 10 seconds... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... Ignition... Lift off Blobby, oh Mr Blobby, if only you could make us understand Blobby, oh Mr Blobby, your influence will spread throughout the land Let's hear it for Mr Blobby (Blobby, blobby, blobby) His philosophy of life will steer him through And as far as he can see He's the same as you and me There's nothing in the world he cannot do No hill too high, no desert too dry No road too long, no tide too strong No bridge too far, he's got a car No slope to steep, no thought too deep No star too bright, no squeeze too tight No tale too tall, no cat too cool No bass too low, he'll give it a go No end to his talents, no sense of balance Blobby, oh Mr Blobby, when disaster strikes you never get depressed Blobby, oh Mr Blobby, you'll always prove that Blobby is the best Although he's unconventional in hue His philosophy of life will steer him through And despite the limitation Of his poor co-ordination He knows he'll show the world a thing or two (Blobby, blobby, blobby) Blobby, Mr Blobby, you're the guy who puts the do in do or die Blobby, Mr Blobby, your deeds are guaranteed to stupefy No ride too rough, no test too tough No act too slick, no race too quick No shot too hot, he'll hit the spot No style too chic, no joke too weak No chance too slim, no fate too grim No foe too strop, no odds too long No price too high, he's put some by No dodge, no doubt, no backing out Blobby, oh Mr Blobby, if humanity's a question of degree Blobby, Mr Blobby, stay loyal to your Blobby pedigree Blobby, oh Mr Blobby, you're the one who bears the pink and yellow crest Blobby, Mr Blobby, you'll always prove that Blobby is the best Why It Sucks #The songs instrumental sounds like creepy carousel music fused with a cheesy rejected 80's beat and the "genre" sounds and changes way to much during it's run time, as if it was alternating from novelty, synthpop, Hi-NRG, experimental pop, bubblegum pop, dance music, and freestyle. #When Mr. Blobby's demonic sounding voice pops up randomly during the track. #The video is extremely weird and uncomfortable to watch. It features Blobby (who is already creepy enough) randomly running and dancing, while ruining most of the set, and jumping on people and props. There was even one scene where a woman is "nursing" him, that just looks disturbing. #Even the female band and children in the video looked like they didn't want to be there. #Even though this supposedly is supposed to be a children's song, it's lyrics are very cheesy, sappy, and even confusing at times. #'THE FACT IT TOPPED THE UK CHARTS IN 1993!!! ' This song was also regarded as one of the worst; songs, Number 1 charted singles, and Christmas songs of all time, and believe it or not this song is part of a full length STUDIO ALBUM!!! Redeeming Qualities #The woman's voice is actually pleasing to listen to. Trivia * The limo driver in the video is actually Jeremy Clarkson, former Top Gear host. Videos Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Music Videos Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Mr. Blobby songs Category:Novelty songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Children's Songs Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Comedy Songs